


Descendants:The dark returns as children

by ScarletSlytherin



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Audrey bashing, Chad bashing, Character Bashing, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 14:43:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4568367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletSlytherin/pseuds/ScarletSlytherin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saraphina was chosen by her adopted by her adopted Maleficent to go to Auradon Prep with Jay and the others to help them get the wand. But also to help her escape her mother who beats on her. They all make friends Enemies, and soon all of them learn true love, family, and get the chance to experience new things and get opportunities they never got to get.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Descendants:The dark returns as children

Jay

Parent: Jafar

Age: 16

Hates:

  * Being bored
  * Not being with friends
  * Not making his father proud
  * Seeing Saraphina cry



Goals/Likes/strengths

  * Stealing
  * Tourney
  * Chocolate
  * Teamwork
  * Making Saraphina smile
  * Has sorcerer's powers like his dad did



Saraphina

Age-she’s fourteen years old soon to be fifteen on Halloween

Parent-she is Mother Gothel’s daughter

Like/Goals/strengths:

  * Sing and dance
  * Great at solving conflicts within the group
  * Baby of the group
  * Good at martial arts
  * Archery
  * Tourney (thanks to Jay, Ben, and Carlos)
  * Witch/warlock (has the same powers as Rapunzel had)



Best friends

  * Mal,
  * Evie
  * Jay,
  * Carlos,
  * Ben,
  * Doug,
  * Lonny,
  * Later Jane,
  * and the adults.



Pet- Wolf named Nessie

Appearance- hair looks like Rapunzel's braid flowers and all but has strawberry Blond

outfit-

  * Maleficent corset
  * white ripped jeans
  * black converse 
  * black gloves
  * layered moon labradorite crystal choker necklace
  * Piercing
  * obey snap back
  * black eyeliner
  * red lipstick
  * and grey nail polish




End file.
